


Escape

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  He has to get away.<br/>Disclaimer:  So not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



Manipulation is something he's good at, be it cards or people. Oh, you learn a thing or two, growing up in the Big Easy - most of it that New Orleans can eat someone alive unless you have your own ways of getting out of trouble. And if sweet talking doesn't always work (in the case of Papas worried about their daughters' virtue and just _why_ you were inside their gated gardens, this late at night), there was always misdirection and very fast feet.

As Remy wavered for a second atop the high brick fence, he saluted the pretty little thing, her cheeks wreathed in blushes, stars in her eyes - then caught sight of her father and the shotgun and dropped over the other side, racing for the alleyway.


End file.
